


kisses in earth's sunlight

by orphan_account



Series: Communication Issues IN SPACEEE [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's only after victory that Keith can truly let go





	kisses in earth's sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao my hopes for kl died on August 10th, 2018
> 
> This is my coping mechanism
> 
> Tumblr: goldenlanternss

The sun is golden, beating down on the rocky surface of Earth and Keith's tired, battle worn shoulders.

Black is bright in his mind, winding him with adrenaline as Keith rushes out of the cockpit onto the desert plain. His heart is wild and the wind hits him when he pulls off his helmet, blinking into the yellow star on the horizon.

Voltron is still coursing through him, the feeling of completeness and bravery, the others quintessence mixed with his.

Keith knows he should feel tired after such a battle but he doesn't. He feels high on his love for the others, for Earth, for everything. He feels euphoric.

Red is close to him, he feels that too, landed near Black as confidence radiates off her and her paladin in waves. Everyone is screaming, he thinks, Lance the loudest.

He can't quite make out the words, dizzy with sudden emotion but he knows what they mean. And he's running, full speed, towards the center of the circle formed with the five lions, crashing into the four best coincidences he's ever had the pleasure of meeting.

They're on the ground with the impact, completely unharmed and laughing.

Allura looks more free than Keith has ever seen her. Hunk is happily babbling absolute nonsense. Pidge is . . . crying, wet cheeks and snotty nose with so much relief that Keith can feel it himself.

And Lance.

Lance is across from him in the circle they've made, hair lit up in the setting sun behind him, golden and curled, sticking to his temples and cheekbones. The corners of his eyes are crinkled, blue and sparkling. He's laughing, head thrown back, grin absolutely unstoppable.

Keith's heart pounds.

It doesn't stop.

Not when the sun sets behind the distant cliffs. Not when the others finally let go. Not when the entire team is around them.

A voice in Keith's head is screaming at him to move, to do something.

He feels drawn to Lance like a magnet.

"Keith, we did it!" The boy is shouting, on his feet, laughing and yanking Keith closer to spin him around in a hug.

Keith honestly doesn't know how he reacts except balantly staring.

But Lance is still grinning, eyes shining, hands gently on Keith's forearms.

Keith kisses him.

He doesn't really know how, noses bumping, hand on a sharp jaw but he tries.

Lance's lips are soft. He smells like almonds.

Something in his chest soars then the world comes crashing down. Hard, rough, and brutal.

He just. He just kissed Lance. Lance . . . Likes someone else . . . Why did he. Why did he do that.

For the first time in the past hour, for just a second, the world seems painful again, dropping him from his high in instants.

Keith is burning, hand snapped back from Lance's face, eyes wide, trapped in a half way embrace the other boy hasn't let go of.

Lance looks shocked, lips parted, "You . . ."

Keith's throat closes, helpless. He feels like a caged animal.

Then it goes soft, "Keith, hey."

That isn't what he wants to hear. It's Lance's calming voice. That means Keith looks like a wreck on the outside too. He's weak for the soft voice goddammit.

"It's okay to get caught up in the moment, I've seen the way you look at Hunk." Lance says, still holding Keith for no good reason, "He's sweet, I get it, but you should just tell him how you feel."

Keith waits. Frozen.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He rasps, voice weak.

Lance's gaze falters slightly, glancing at Keith's chest for only a second. He blushes and smiles, just a little, whispering quietly, "Everyone can feel your crush on one of the team while we're in Voltron, it's not exactly a secret."

_Does he really. Does he really think that Keith has a crush on someone else after he just kissed him on the mouth._

"I-I just kissed you." Keith starts, mind spinning.

Lance shrugs, letting his hands finally fall with the smallest sadness in his eyes, "Yeah, but don't worry about it, I won't try to steal you from him or anything, you work well together."

"Lance." Keith all but whines, "I kissed you."

A slender hand is on his shoulder reassuringly, "It's alright man, I swear."

_What the fuck?_

"Lance, fuck, you don't understand. I kissed _you_."

Lance's face is blank.

"I kissed you. Not Hunk. Not anyone else. I don't--I can't believe I'm telling you this--I kissed you because I like you." Splotches of pink rise on Lance's cheeks, "Because no one has--no one has ever made me feel like you do. My heart pounds like crazy when you laugh, I'm gonna have circulatory system issues by the age of twenty-five and it's all your fault and you-you just act like no one could even possibly have feelings for you when you and your s-stupid hair and stupid eyes have fucked me up since day one."

There it is. No point in trying to take it back.

Lance is as red as his lion now, eyes wide, eyebrows crinkled, "Oh . . ."

Then quieter, softer, eyes on the ground, "Oh . . ."

Then sudden, deep, sweet, " _Oh_ . . ."

Within a second, Keith is again wrapped up in the fiercely gentle embrace of Lance McClain, steady but hesitant. His cheek pressed to neck, he can feel the now thundering pulse of the Cuban boy, knowing his heartbeat is the same.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot." A smile in his voice as he hugs him, practically a whine, "I can't believe I said that, god. This is so _embarrassing_."

"You're not the one who used the words 'circulatory system issues' while confessing a crush." Keith smarts back, but he's grinning and the weight on his shoulders is gone and, and---

Lance pulls back, grinning too, hands on the other paladin's neck, "Keith, I'm gonna kiss you now."

"O-Oka---"

Lance is soft and sweet. His hands are gentle. He smells like almonds.

All is right in this reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: goldenlanternss
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments appreciated!


End file.
